narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Kokūgo
Akira Kokūgo (国語あきら Kokūgo Akira) was a prodigious Konohagakure shinobi and a member of Team 13. Akira served as a member of the ANBU, before being captured and tortured to insanity - resulting in him killing six Konohagakure shinobi and subsequent execution by his friend and teammate, Itachi Uchiha. When he died, Itachi burned his body so that he could not be used in a reanimation jutsu. Overview Akira was the only son among four children born in Konohagakure to Jin and Emiru Kokūgo. With two older sisters, and a younger one born five years later, Akira was raised to have a strong appreciation for women. Growing up during the Third Great Ninja War, much like the rest of his teammates, Akira bore witness to much violence and horror. Akira‘s Family ran a herbal medicine shop and were trained in medical ninjutsu and became famous in Konoha for their contributions with the war. The Kokūgo household was located near the border of the village - it was considered a pit stop for injured ninja before making the trip to the hospital, depending on the severity of their injuries. Akira watched everyday as more and more injured shinobi walked or were dragged into their home, beaten and bloody. Though apparently showing no extreme reactions because of this, there are a few hints of possible trauma as he grew older. Personality A pacifist at heart, Akira grew up thinking that he would one day become a healer like his parents. Akira had a very calming, almost carefree personality. In school he would often sit in the back of the class and take naps when everybody was studying. He was very bright, with an eidetic memory Appearance Akira was Abilities Akira has a special ability Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: *<- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT